


It's Pouring

by SweetPotatoKimchi



Series: Rain [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, First Time, Fluff, Hyung Kink, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Praise Kink, Quiet Sex, Smut, Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-20 14:15:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18994267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetPotatoKimchi/pseuds/SweetPotatoKimchi
Summary: When Minho and Jisung finally got together, Minho gave Jisung a warning. Jisung considered it a promise. He intends on making Minho keep his word.





	It's Pouring

**Author's Note:**

> Alright! Here is my totally shameless, smutty sequel to "It's Raining".

“H-hyung,” Jisung whined, biting into his hand to try and muffle the sound.

“Shh, Sungie. You have to be quiet,” Minho commanded, pinching Jisung’s rib.

“I can’t!” Jisung whined, “Feels too good.”

The two of them were currently in the room that Minho shared with Woojin, Jeongin, and Felix. Although, the rest of the group was currently eating dinner and watching a movie. As Minho and Jisung had eaten on their way home, they opted out of group time and snuck into the room for private time.

Minho, who had been fingering Jisung, started to slip his fingers out. “If you can’t be quiet, I have to stop.”

Jisung, panicked grabbed onto Minho’s hand, holding it in place. “No, please. I’ll be better; I promise!” He rocked into Minho’s hand, slightly, attempting to push the fingers back in deeper. “I need you, Hyung.”

A breeze came in through the open window, ruffling their hair and causing goosebumps to appear over Jisung’s bare skin. Minho loved watching the shiver that ran up Jisung's body. “That was your last warning, Jisungie. I really will stop if you’re too loud, again.”

Jisung nodded vigorously, as Minho pumped his fingers back against Jisung’s prostate. Jisung writhed beneath Minho and scrambled to grab hold of Minho’s pillow. He pulled it closer and bit into it, muffling his whimpering.

“God, you’re so hot, Baby.” Minho kept his voice quiet, but even he had a hard time keeping it down when they got like this. Jisung was just too beautiful. He leaned down low and pulled Jisung’s dick into his mouth, sucking against the tip. Jisung bucked up, hard, in response.

He pulled back from the pillow to chant, “So close, Hyung. I’m so close.”

Minho immediately pulled off, “Not yet, Sungie.” He leaned back and started to unbuckle his belt. “You don’t get to cum until I do.”

Jisung pouted his lips, but nodded. “Yes, Hyung.”

“Do you know why?” Minho asked, seriously.

_ Do I know why?  _ Jisung asked himself,  _ Oh, I know why.  _

Jisung blushed, looking away, but he nodded, slowly. “Yes. I disobeyed.” 

“How?” Minho asked. “Be specific, Jisung.” 

“I-” Jisung bit his lip. “It’s not my fault, Hyung. Chan was mad at me for not practicing like normal. He said I didn’t look invested in the routine!” Jisung tried to explain, knowing his reasoning sounded weak.

Minho stopped his hands from freeing himself. “Are you making excuses, baby boy?” Jisung was, he really really was. 

Jisung looked down, trying one more time to explain his way out of it. “I just….It doesn’t seem fair to get mad at me when I was only doing what the group leader said.” 

Minho glared at him, “There is a difference between looking more invested in the routine and what you chose to do. Admit it, you took it too far.” Of course, Minho was right. Jisung had planned the whole thing. His mind flashing back to earlier that day. 

_ Dance like that again, before the concert, and I’ll beat your ass. That’s what Minho had said. And yet, it had been almost a month since that day in the practice room, and Jisung was tired of waiting. There were only a few more days until the official performance in Thailand. After they performed it, Jisung would no longer have the dance as an option to incite his boyfriend to action. So, even though he’d been ‘well behaved’ the last few times they’d practiced the song, Jisung knew it was time to break his good streak. But he wasn’t an idiot. He had to make it seem like it wasn’t his choice.  _

_ “Jisung!” Chan snapped, for the third time. “What is going on with you? I need you to focus.”  _

_ Jisung pretended to wince, nodding ‘repentantly.’ “Sorry, Hyung,” He murmured, making eye contact with his boyfriend. Minho looked concerned, You okay? He mouthed at Jisung. Jisung nodded, feeling a little guilty.  _

_ The song started up, again, and Jisung loved watching Minho start the dance. Ever since they’d gotten together and started messing around, it had been a little easier to watch his boyfriend. Honestly, it still made him crazy aroused, but he knew that all he had to do was say a few pointed words to his boyfriend, and he’d get to wrap his mouth around Minho’s dick. Blowing his boyfriend had become his new favorite hobby. But, he was so very ready to go even further.  _

_ Which brings back Jisung back to the situation at hand. As he joined the dance, he threw himself into the dance in a way he hadn’t in weeks. And, when Minho’s shocked eyes met his in the mirror, he knew it was working. He licked his lips especially tauntingly, loving the way his dominant boyfriend’s eyes lit up in response. Minho shot him a warning look, and for half a second, it was serious enough that Jisung considered backing down. But then the thought about the other night when Minho had fingered him for the first time, and his mind clouded with desire. No, he was serious about this. He wanted his boyfriend to dick him down and dick him down hard. So he pushed through to the end of the song. He even went a little crazy on some of the other songs, making sure to send Minho heated looks whenever their eyes met in the mirror. All in all, he would call it a successful plan, if Minho tugging his sweatshirt down lower was any indication.  _

_ The next time they took a break, Minho stormed over to him and whispered in his ear, “You are in so much trouble.”  _

_ Jisung batted his eyelashes, “But Hyung,” He made sure to drag out the name, “I’m just practicing.”  _

Jisung groaned loudly, mind flashing back to the present. “Ugh, please don’t make me explain, Hyung. It’s embarrassing.” 

Minho shook his head, “You don’t have to explain if you don’t want to. But honesty is crucial to relationships.” 

Jisung peeked his head out from under the pillow, mentally preparing the shovel he was going to need for the grave he was about to dig himself. “Fine. I’ll tell you. I-I wanted you to keep your promise.” 

Minho raised his eyebrow, “What promise?” 

“You said you’d beat my ass. I was hoping, at the very least, to convince you to finally _fuck_ my ass.” Jisung said it quickly.

Minho had to bite back a moan at Jisung’s words. “I’ve been trying to take it slow, Sungie.”

Jisung glared up at him, “Hyung. It’s been weeks since we got together, and as great as blowing each other feels, I’m so ready for you to wreck me.”

Minho really groaned that time. “Jisung, I don’t know if we have time to go all the way, tonight. Someone could come in at any time.”

Jisung sighed, “They just barely started the movie. Pretty sure they are going to be occupied for as long as it takes my virgin ass to get wrecked.”

Minho giggled, ‘Your virgin ass, sure. But do you really doubt my stamina?”

Jisung shook his head, “Definitely not. But, I mean… we’ve got time, Hyung.”

Minho sighed deeply. “I- fuck. Fine. Are you sure this is what you want, baby?”

Jisung leaned forward and, cupping the back of Minho’s neck, pulled him down for a kiss. “I’m sure, Hyung. I just want you, so bad.”

Minho nodded, “Alright. Do you feel prepared enough, or should I keep fingering you?”

Jisung shrugged, ‘I mean, I’ve never actually done this, so you tell me?”

Minho moved his hands back to his belt, officially unbuckling himself. “I guess we’ll see, then. Just tell me if I’m doing things too roughly?”

“What if I want it rough?”

Minho groaned, pulling his pants down. “Jisung, your first time shouldn’t be rough. It should be meaningful.”

“Well duh, it will be meaningful because it’s you. But, that doesn’t mean rough can’t be meaningful.”

Minho rolled his eyes, “Let’s maybe just get my dick in you first, and then we can see how you’re feeling?”

Jisung felt himself twitch at Minho’s words. “God, yes, Hyung.”

“How about you come get me nice and wet, then, babe,” Minho smirked, boxers officially off. He stroked himself a few times, bringing his already hardening dick to an even firmer point.

Jisung licked his lips and nodded. He pushed Minho back a little and leaned over him, hand replacing Minho’s as he bent and opened his mouth. He licked along the tip, briefly, gathering the salty precum on his tongue. He moaned at the taste of his boyfriend, before he pushed his mouth down, taking in as much as he could. He hollowed out his cheeks and tightened his lips around his teeth to increase the pressure of his suck, without danger of biting. Minho took in a shaky breath above Jisung. Jisung took him in deeper, but Minho pushed him back.

“That’s good,” He hissed, “We don’t want me cumming too soon, right?”

Jisung pulled off with a pop, licking his lips. “Definitely not. I’ve been dying to have your cum up my ass for too long, not about to miss my chance.”

Minho snapped, pushing up and into Jisung, knocking the boy onto his back. “I’m going to fuck you so good you won’t be able to walk straight.”

Jisung grinned, nervous, but loving the extreme dominance that was bursting from his boyfriend. “I don’t think you can,” Jisung taunted, acting up his bratty side to try and get a deeper rise from Minho.  

And Minsung slipped right into it. He grabbed Jisung's wrists and pushed them above his head, holding them down. “You’re asking for it, Sungie. I’m going to wreck you.” He leaned down at bit Jisung's lip, lightly, before his lips trailed to his neck and sucked at his pulse. One of his hands stayed on Jisung’s wrist, while the other moved it’s way to his entrance, slipping his fingers in lightly. There was still a decent amount of lube inside of Jisung. They’d used a single use lube packet, thinking it was just going to be a fingering. Which is why Minho had had Jisung wet him with his mouth. However, Minho still brought a little bit of the lube that was coating Jisung to his own dick and rubbed it on as best he could.

His spread Jisung as wide as possible, drawing himself closer. As he made contact, he paused, growing serious once more. “Are you absolutely sure, Jisung?”

Jisung groaned, rolling his eyes. “Are you kidding, Hyung?” He bucked against Minho purposefully. “Yes! So put your damn dick inside my ass or I swear I’m not kissing you for a month.”

Minho laughed, “Bold of you to assume you can make demands around here.” He pressed his hand into Jisung's wrists, emphasizing his point. But he also slowly pushed into Jisung, who tensed up at the feeling.

Minho slowed down his entrance. “If you really want this you’ve gotta relax, baby.”

Jisung nodded, “I know. Sorry. Just it’s a lot.”

Minho started to pull back. Jisung rolled his eyes, and lifted his legs to wrap around Minho, holding him against him, tighter. “That wasn’t me saying to stop, Min.”

Minho nodded, “No?”

Jisung bit his lip, “No. Please, keep going.”

Minho nodded and slowly pushed in, deeper. This time Jisung seemed better prepared,

he didn’t tense, at the very least. The feeling of Jisung’s body pulling Minho in the rest of the way, was almost too good to describe. It had been a really long time since Minho had had sex, but he wasn’t sure it had ever felt this good. He held himself all the way inside, simply absorbing the feeling and giving Jisung time to adjust.

“You’re so tight, baby,” He cooed, pressing a light kiss to Jisung’s nose and then a harder one to his lips.

Jisung kissed him back almost as hard, thighs tightening around Minho’s hips. They stayed like that a moment, before Jisung pulled back, “Please move?” His voice was quiet, but Minho could hear the pure desire in Jisung’s tone, the need.

Minho pulled back as far as he could without slipping out, before he smirked and pushed back in, quick and hard. Jisung whimpered, but Minho could tell his boyfriend was still trying very hard to stay quiet.

“Good baby, how does that feel?” Minho smirked, repeating the motion.

Jisung looked up at him, eyes somehow both wide and hooded all at once. “So good, Hyung. So good.”

“I bet I can make it feel even better, baby. Wanna find out?” Jisung nodded vigorously, and Minho shifted, grabbing onto Jisung’s thighs and lifting them higher. Minho hoped that the angle was right, as he pushed in hard, once more. It took two adjustments before Minho knew he had the right angle. It was pretty hard not to know, when Jisung suddenly cried out. Minho quickly brought one of his hands to cover Jisung’s mouth, lightly.

Minho drove into Jisung’s prostate, again, lowering his hand from Jisung’s mouth, sure that Jisung was sufficiently reminded of the need to remain quiet. He leaned down and peppered kisses down Jisung’s neck and chest, stopping against Jisung’s nipple, where he licked, lightly, before pulling it into his mouth. While he sucked, Jisung brought a hand down to Minho’s head, wrapping his fingers in his hair.

Minho pulled back and grabbed Jisung’s hand, pushing it back above his head, where his other hand rested. “Who said you could move these?” He asked, seriously.

Jisung pouted, “You didn’t say I _couldn’t,_ ” Jisung countered.

Minho glared down, stalling his motions, “Is that really how you wanna talk to me, right now?”

Jisung groaned, “Fuck, Minho. Don’t tease me.”

“If you don’t want to be teased, ask nicely.” Minho smirked, pushing against Jisung’s wrists.

Jisung glared for a moment, before reluctantly saying in as kind a voice as he could muster, “Hyung, please don’t stop fucking me. It feels so good.”

“Hmm,” Minho mused, “I don’t think that was very sincere.”

“God dammit, Minho,” Jisung whined, “ _Please_ just fuck me. I want to cum so bad.”

Minho laughed, “Very well, babe, but remember, not”

“Yeah yeah, not until you do. I got it.”

Minho snapped his hips, hard. “One of these days, I’m going to have to teach you how to behave, Jisung, in a place where you can actually scream.” Almost as if on cue, a loud series of screams sounded from the living room. Both boys froze, and Minho carefully peeked his head around his curtain. They still had the room to themselves.

“Sounded like Hyunjin and Felix,” Jisung whispered.

“I’m not surprised,” Minho nodded, “Changbin did convince the group to watch another horror film.”

“Only because he likes scaring Hyunjin. Gives those two idiots and excuse to cling to each other more than normal, without cluing the group into their relationship.”

Minho grinned, “Why do you think I take his side, every time?”

Jisung turned his head away, “I don’t get anywhere near as scared as Hyunjin.”

Minho laughed, moving once more inside his boyfriend, “Keep telling yourself that, love.”

Jisung sighed as the pressure resumed, thoroughly distracted from their conversation.

“I’m gonna speed up, babe,” Minho said, seriously. He’d honestly forgotten how close the others were to the room, until the screaming had happened.

Jisung nodded, “Okay.”

Minho slid a hand into Jisung’s hair, caressing the smooth, slightly damp, locks. “You’re such a pretty baby, Sungie,” He smiled, dancer’s hips moving rapidly in and out of Jisung.

Jisung flushed red at the praise, so Minho continued. “You’ve been so good at keeping quiet, haven’t you?”

Jisung nodded, almost violently, “Yes, Hyung. I’ve been good.”

Minho leaned forward and kissed Jisung’s ear, “Have you been good enough for me to touch?”

Jisung sighed, “I-yes?”

With a giggle, Minho trailed his other hand down Jisung’s chest and stomach, lightly brushing his fingers against Jisung’s long neglected cock.

Almost immediately, Jisung bucked into his touch, sucking in a shaky breath.

Minho really did have great stamina, it hadn’t just been a light comment, earlier. A lot of the techniques he had used to increase his stamina as a dancer came in handy in other ways. Mind over matter was a huge asset of his. But seeing Jisung start to unravel even further beneath him, as he started pumping his hand around Jisung’s penis, timed perfectly to his rapid hips, well, it was all making his ability to hold out significantly harder.

“Hold on, Sungie,” He whispered meaningfully, seeing tears form in Jisung’s eyes. “I’m almost there, and then you can cum, alright? Can you hold out a little longer?”

Jisung nodded his head frantically, biting his lip hard enough that Minho could see a tiny drop of blood forming.

“Fuck,” Minho moaned, throwing his head back, as he chased his orgasm. It only took a few more thrusts before he felt the coil that had been building up inside him snap, all of the tension releasing forcefully.

Jisung’s eyes were open, watching Minho with awe as came undone. His wrists were still against the bed, above his head, fingers grasping at the sheets tightly, as he took in the sight above him, and the rush of warmth within him. “So beautiful, Hyung,” He whispered, almost reverently, even with with the tight sound of restrain thick in his voice.

Minho looked down at his boyfriend and smiled, sweetly. “Your turn, gorgeous.” He forced his softening dick to keep pumping into Jisung, as his hand worked even faster at Jisung’s length. He moved to whisper in Jisung’s ear, nibbling along the skin of his ear between words. “You’ve been so good to hold back. Cum for me, baby.”

He leaned back enough to see the flash of relief in Jisung’s eyes, just before a choked gasp slipped out of Jisung’s lips. Minho moved to cover his mouth, muffling the moans of Jisung’s release with a hard kiss. His hand kept pushing along Jisung’s length, as he came over Minho’s fingers and both of their stomachs. He kept moving until he heard Jisung wince a little.

He removed his hand from Jisung’s dick, giving his boyfriend a little bit of breathing room. Jisung slid his hands down to his head, and pushed his hair back, breathing hard. “Fuck,” he groaned.

Minho nodded in agreement, “Fuck is right, love.”

He began to pull out of Jisung, only for Jisung to look at him sadly, “No,” he whispered, “It will come out, too.”

Minho blinked. Not exactly expecting that response. “You don’t want it to?” He asked genuinely curious.

Jisung blushed, “I- no. I told you, Hyung. I wanted your cum in my ass.”

Minho groaned, “Fuck, Jisung. You’re going to be the death of me.”

Jisung took it the wrong way, though. “Is that weird? I didn’t mean to be wei-”

Minho pushed forward and kissed his boyfriend. “No babe. It’s not weird. It’s fucking hot as hell.” He grabbed one of Jisung’s hands, pulling it down to the boy’s own entrance. “When I pull out, you’re going to have to hold it in for a second, okay?”

Jisung nodded, confused, but trusting. When Minho was sure Jisung understood, he pulled out quickly, before leaning over his bed, and moving his hand around underneath the bed. He came back up several second later with a small box in hand. He opened it, quickly and pulled out a small package. “I was planning on giving this to you on another occasion,” He told Jisung, as he ripped open the packaging. “But, I think tonight makes for a better opportunity.”

“What is it?” Jisung asked, curiously, not quite able to see what Minho was arranging.

Instead of answering him, Minho brought the item over to Jisung and, with a signal for Jisung to remove his fingers, replaced them swiftly.

“Oh!” Jisung half moaned, have exclaimed. “You bought me a butt plug?” He asked, almost confused.

Minho laughed, reaching back into the package for the second part of the gift. “You’re half right,” he said mischievously, before flicking a control.

Jisung immediately went rigid, as the vibrations pushed against his extremely sensitive prostate. “Fuck!” Minho shut off the control.

“I thought this might be a fun toy to try out. But, as it can serve as just a plug, or a vibrator, I figured it would work for what you needed, tonight.” Jisung was still breathing heavily against the pillow. Minho leaned over in concern, “Sorry, was it too much, just now?”

Jisung glared at him, “I just came harder than I have in my life, and you’re asking if vibrating against my still sensitive prostate was too much?” He rolled his eyes.

Minho looked at his boyfriend, sheepishly. “Sorry. I didn’t mean to make you mad.”

Jisung shook his head, “I didn’t say I didn’t like it, idiot. I just really wasn’t expecting it.” He sat up and grabbed Minho by the back of the neck, pulling him forward for a kiss. “Thank’s Hyung.”

Minho melted into the kiss, “Sure thing, baby.” They kissed softly for a moment, before Minho pulled back.

“We’d better get cleaned up quick and put on some clothes.” He leaned over his bed, again and grabbed his backpack. “I have some wipes in here we can use, for now.”

Jisung smiled at him and accepted a few of the wipes when Minho handed them to him. They each wiped over their bodies, briskly before Minho shoved the wipes into the packaging from the butt plug, putting them all back in the box and tucking both his bag and the box back under his bed. “Don’t forget those are in there,” Jisung teased, with a smile.

Minho pushed his boyfriend lightly, before he stood up and made quick work of dressing himself. He put his jeans and belt in the dirties and grabbed himself some sweats, instead. He threw Jisung an extra pair as well as one of his big t shirts. The younger boy eagerly put both on, smelling the fabric of the shirt as it settled over him. “Wanna cuddle in here?” Minho asked, “Or should we go pretend like we haven’t been fucking and watch the end of the movie with the others?”

Jisung moved closer to Minho and sniffed the air. “Depends. Do we reek of sex?”

Minho laughed, “Maybe?” He grabbed a bottle of lotion sitting on top of one of his containers, squirting some into his hands. “Here,” He said, offering some to Jisung. They lathered up their hands, sniffing to make sure that scents on their fingers were almost non existent.

“I think that’s good,” Jisung concluded, turning to the open window. “Hopefully the breeze will carry out any lingering scent in the room.”

Minho nodded, reaching his hand out for Jisung’s. “Shall we?”

Jisung rolled his eyes, “You sound so polite. Doesn’t really have the same effect after you just fucked my brains out.”

Minho laughed, loudly. “Shut up.”

Jisung smirked. “I’m done being quiet, Hyung.”

Minho raised his brows, “Is that so?” He sighed dramatically, “And here I was thinking we could play with our new toy some more?” He flipped the switch, self-satisfied smirk entering his face as Jisung almost fell over. He turned it off, “But,” he continued in his dramatic tone, “If you’re done being quiet, I guess it was silly of me to hop-”

Jisung grabbed onto his shirt and pulled him down for another searing kiss. He broke it off, with a gasp. “I’ll be quiet.” He said, firmly, before he pulled on Minho’s hand and dragged him from the room.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!!  
> I almost messed up with the roommates!! I forgot for a second that I was writing them at a time when they were with different people.  
> Also...yeah, I kind of am feeling a third part.... what do you guys think? Do you still want more? Let me know!!
> 
> ~SweetPotatoKimchi~


End file.
